An evening with Mamo
by AngelPanda0411
Summary: Usagi has been out of town, Mamoru is going to show her just how much he's missed her. Lemony goodness.


There was a knock at Mamoru's door. Half his mouth lifted into a soft smile. "Usako" he thought to himself. He strode over to the door and opened it swiftly. Looking up at him through his door was Usagi. Her long blonde hair was cascading down her back; she was wearing a large hoodie and a small pair of jean shorts was peeking out from under it. The light in the hallway made her blue eyes shine brightly as she smiled up at him.

"Hi Mamo!" Her voice and excitement immediately brought a smile to his face. "Hello, my bunny". It had been days since he'd seen her last and he had missed her terribly. He looked down and noticed a small duffel bag at her feet. "Planning to stay the night are you" he smirked at her now. "I was thinking about it." She stuck her tongue out at him playfully. He bent down to kiss her quickly before reaching down and grabbing her bag for her. He ushered her into his apartment and closed the door behind them.

"Did you have a good weekend with the girls?" He asked walking further into the apartment before placing her bag on the couch. "I did!", she exclaimed while bounding over to him. She slid her arms around him from behind and leaned her face against his back, rubbing her cheek against him. "I missed you though, Mamo." He twisted around in her arms and wrapped his own around her in return. "And I, you Usako." No matter how many times she heard his nickname for her, it never failed to send a warm feeling through her whole body.

He leaned his head down to kiss her again, one of his hands coming up to lightly brush his fingers agains her cheek and down her slender neck. He could feel her smiling against his mouth before returning his kiss. He pulled away and released his grip on her back. "What did you want to do tonight, Usako?", he asked her as he sat down on the arm of his couch. He reached forward and pulled her to stand between his legs. His hands found their way to her back again and he absentmindedly twisted a lock of her hair around his finger while he waited for her to respond. She looked down at him and smiled, "I brought a movie over, I was hoping to watch it with you; and maybe we could order a pizza?" "Sounds perfect" he smiled, glad she wanted to stay in. He had no intention of sharing her beauty with the rest of the world tonight.

An hour later the pizza had arrived and it was on the coffee table in front of the couch they were lounging on. A TV show had been put on but Mamoru wasn't paying it much mind. He was staring at Usagi while she devoured the pizza in her hand. "So, tell me about your weekend bunny, what did you and the girls do" he reached forward and grabbed her ankle pulling her foot into his lap. He started gently massaging the ball of her foot as she began talking. "It was great.", she smiled remembering her time with her friends. "We went to the beach, it was so nice. Just the four of us and the water. We even found a few nice bars on the beach to go to." "That does sound nice", Mamoru responded while dragging his finger along the arch of her foot. "Mamo!", her foot pulling away of its own accord, "that tickles!" "My apologies, Usako", he smiled softly at her before standing up and grabbing the pizza box to take into the kitchen.

He heard the soft patter of her feet on the floor behind him as she followed him into the kitchen. He stopped and put the box on the counter as she breezes past him. Her hand reached out and trailed her fingers across his back as she walked by. She opened up his fridge and bent at the waist to peek in and find herself a drink. He turned and stared at his beautiful girlfriend. The harsh light of the fridge hit her skin and he could see a hint of color on her usually pale skin. She had got a tan at the beach. Suddenly the though of her naked body flashed through his mind, lightly tan everywhere but where her bikini had been. He swallowed a groan as she stood back up looking at him with a twinkle in her eye.

He closed the gap between them swiftly and pushed her up against the wall. His head bent and he captured her mouth with his own. He lightly nipped her lower lip and she opened her mouth against his. His tongue swept into her mouth and he kissed her deeply as he pressed his chest against hers. He tore his mouth from hers and began to kiss and nip his way along her jaw and to her neck. His teeth raked along her earlobe and she heard him growl "Usako". His voice sent shivers down her spine and her nails dug into his back. "Mamo", she whined. Her fingers raking slowly down his sides, "We haven't watched my movie yet." He smiled against her soft skin and placed a kiss on her neck just behind her ear. "You're right bunny, I apologize." He placed another kiss on her neck before stepping and smiling at her. "Let's go watch it in my room, we can get comfortable, I'm not letting you leave me tonight."

He grabbed her hand and turned to walk towards his room, stopping only to grab her bag. They walked into his room and he handed her bag to her. "Why don't you go get changed, beautiful" he said with a playful swat on her ass. He closed the door behind them as she walked towards the bathroom. While she was in the bathroom he took the time to change as well, shedding his jeans and shirt for a pair of black sweatpants, deciding to forego a shirt. He reached over and turned the TV on as his bathroom door opened, and Usagi stepped back out into his room. She was wearing a tank top that hugged the curves of her body perfectly. She had traded in her small jean shorts for a pair of looser fitting cotton shorts.

"Oh, here you go Mamo", she held a DVD out to him. He took it from her and set it to play. She set her bag on the floor and jumped onto his bed, a giggle bubbling out of her mouth. She grabbed one of his pillows and hugged it as she fell forward onto her stomach, her head now at the end of his bed. Her eyes followed him as he walked around to the other side of his bed. She bit her lip as she took in his muscular form. His black sweatpants sitting just under his hips, his chest bare for her eyes to devour. He was incredibly sexy, and entirely hers. A fact she reveled in often.

He crawled into bed and sat with his back against the headboard, giving himself a splendid view of his bunny as she watched her movie. It sounded like a romantic movie of some kind, he was far too busy drinking in her beauty. She had bent her knees up and her ankles were crossed in the air above her perfectly shaped ass. The cotton shorts she was wearing fell loosely around her legs and he could see straight up them to where a pair of pale pink panties covered her. His eyes widened and he smiled deviously to himself. He reached over to the wall and hit the light switch cloaking the room in almost total darkness.

The light of the TV was now the only light in the room and it bounced off the walls. Usagi turned to look back at him, "Mamo?" His face barely illuminated by the TV in front of them. He smiled at her, his hand reaching out to squeeze her thigh just under her ass. "I'm right here Usako, watch your movie." "Okay", she smiled and then pursed her lips out at him. She heard him chuckle before he sat forward and kissed her softly. "I love you, my precious bunny" he murmured into her ear, before returning to his position against the headboard. She sighed happily, "I love you too Mamo" then she turned away quickly getting engrossed into her movie again.

He lowered himself slightly, adjusting till his back was against his pillow, he propped himself up on his elbow and returned his other hand to her thigh. Her skin was soft and warm. He trailed his fingers down her leg until it reached her bent knee, at which point they turned and moved back up slowly. She wiggled slightly against his touch and he felt goosebumps erupt across her skin. His hand began kneading the soft flesh under it, and he was sure he heard her suck in her breath. He pushed himself up a little more and his hand moved up to her ass. When he reached it, he gave it a rough squeeze before he moved his hand back to rest just where it met her thigh.

"Mamo", Usagi breathed, "you're not watching." "Oh but I am Usako..." his fingers were making their way to her inner thigh now, leaving a path of heat in their wake. She moved again slightly, trying to quell the tightness that had begun to form between her legs. "Wha, what are you watching?", she asked him, her voice tight in her throat. She gasped as his fingers found their way up her shorts and rested over the heat in her panties. Slowly they started to move in a circle, rubbing her through the thin fabric. His voice was husky when he responded, " why Usako, I'm going to be watching you cum for me."

His words had their desired effect, and he felt her douse her panties in excitment. "Please don't let me distract you, my love. Watch your movie." As he said this, he moved the fabric to the side and his fingers found her slick folds. Her breath hitched in her chest as he ran his fingers along her, exploring her arousal. He groaned loudly, feeling her body's response to him. "Usako...", he hissed through his teeth, as he slid a singular finger into her. She moaned at his touch and he felt her move back against him. He pushed another finger deep into her and then began to move them both in and out of her. Pulling them out completely occasionally to rub her clit then returning them to her core to pump them into her. He stroked her inner walls making her cry out.

He could tell that she was close to her crescendo and his pace quickened. Sitting up completely he reached his other hand forward and began furiously rubbing her tight nub, shooting pleasure through her whole body. He felt her spasm around his fingers and her juices drenched them. She shouted his name loudly as he pushed her over the edge. He pulled his fingers away bringing them to his mouth to clean them off. "Oh my bunny, did you cum for me?" She moaned an unintelligible response.

He chuckled deeply as he moved. Rolling her over carefully to lie on her back. He put his hands on either side of her head and one of his legs between hers, nudging them apart with his knees as he leaned down and kissed her passionately. His tongue ran across her lip and she parted her mouth, kissing him back hungrily. He broke their kiss to smile down at her, "I seem to have distracted you from your movie, my love." "Huh...movie?" she asked through the fog of lust ingulfing her mind.

Mamoru was lifting her off the bed now and pulling her shirt over her head. He laid her back down and was over her again. His head dipping down to lay warm wet kisses across her chest. Her back arched up against his mouth and he captured one of her breasts in his hungry mouth. His teeth raked across her pert nipple as his other hand gently massaged her other breast. He could hear her whimpering under his touch and he smiled against her skin. He turned his attention from her heaving chest to trail his tongue down her stomach.

She could feel herself dripping with arousal and need for him. His mouth ran to her hips, biting them, causing her hips to buck off his bed. He took that moment to relieve her of her shorts and panties, throwing them to the floor. She was completely naked under him now, her body crying out for his touch. His eyes raked over his lover, as his hands followed suit. He sat himself between her legs, prepared to worship her body like the goddess she was.

His body dipped now, one arm moving up to splay his hand across her stomach. She heard him whisper something between her legs and then his mouth was on her. Licking and probing her wet lips. Lapping her up like she was his favorite meal. His tongue dipped into her and her hands fisted in his hair holding him to her. "Mamoru!" She screamed at the ceiling as his tongue continued its attack on her. She wasn't sure how much more she could take before she was shattering under him. His mouth moved up to capture her clit and suck hard. Her body shot off the bed when the sensation hit her.

Suddenly sitting up, she put her hand on his shoulder and shoved him down onto the bed. Her eyes wanton and wild. He fell back, a look of shock flashed across his face for a moment. She smiled devishly at him. Her chest rising and falling as she desperately gasped for air. She was between his legs now and was quickly removing his sweatpants and boxers. His need for her sprang forward, free of its confines. She looked at his hard length with a hunger that made him shiver. Then she was climbing on top of him.

She sat herself just above his hips and he felt her, wet and warm on his stomach. She leaned forward and kissed him. His mouth opened willingly under hers and her tongue quickly entered his mouth. She could taste herself on his tongue and it just fueled her need to have him inside her. She pulled her mouth from his and slid her body back quickly, positioning herself over his waiting erection.

She looked him in his deep blue eyes as she slowly impaled herself on his shaft. Both of their moans mingled in the air as she took all of him in. His hands shot to her hips and his fingers dug into her skin. She stopped, only for a moment to enjoy the feeling of him filling her completely, then she began to move. Lifting herself along his length just to crash back down onto it. His hands on her hips urging her on. He looked up at her, his beautiful Usagi. Her body silhouetted against the light of the television as she continued to move herself on him.

He could feel every inch of her. Every time she fell back onto his hard length she moaned loudly and it seemed to thrum through her entire body. His hands moving upward to cup her breasts. Her head fell back and she slowed under his touch. He moved quickly, flipping them over, and now he was over her again. She gasped as his mouth found her neck and nibbled it where he knew she loved. Her legs reflexively wrapped around his waist and he began pumping into her.

His breath was warm against her neck as he set a pace to his movements. Her nails dug into his bare back as she moved to match his thrusts. He could feel her getting close to the edge again, and he moved feverishly against her, wanting to fall into the abyss with her. Her legs gripped his waist and her walls did the same. He felt her core start to tremble around him and he slammed into her again. She screamed his name into the dark as she tumbled down into her pleasure. She spasmed around him and he felt himself coming as well. His mouth biting the soft skin of her neck as he let his own pleasure take him.

They lay in his bed, both of their bodies heaving trying to draw breath. Their limbs still tangled together, he was still inside her. Relaxing down on top of her, his face still buried in the crook of her neck and shoulder. Her hands ran the length of his spine before her fingers ran into the hair at the base of his neck. He kissed the skin under his mouth, slightly swollen from his teeth. Lifting himself up he laid a soft kiss on her lips before rolling off of her slowly. She whined at the departure of his warmth and immediately turned into his side.

His hand reached down to grab the blanket and pull it over their naked bodies. They would shower later, he thought, as his arms wrapped around her. "I missed you very much, Usako." Her hand moved to his chest and drew lazy circles on it. "Oh? ...I hadn't noticed" her body shook with her light laughter. "Do I need to demonstrate again?" His head lolled to look at her, a sly twinkle in her eyes. "Mmmm, perhaps later.", she sighed. "Anything for you, my love" his voice deep and sated. He placed a kiss on her forehead before pulling her tighter against him, closing his eyes as he breathed her in. "I love you, my beautiful Usako", he looked down for her response, to find her already asleep on his chest. He kissed the top of her head and let himself follow her into sleep.


End file.
